Shorts about Ororo and Logan
by VenusInBloom
Summary: A series of short stories between two characters who always find their way back to each other.


Ororo removed the last article of clothing and submerged herself in the tub. She was all cried out.

She had tied her white hair into a messy bun and put on her favourite Amy Winehouse record. If she was going to be alone for the evening, she was going to enjoy herself.

She let the scorching hot water relax her muscles; she didn't want to think of the evening's events. While it had turned into something unexpected, she was glad that she controlled herself for the most part.

Just ask "Back to Black" began, she heard a knock on the door. She groaned aloud when she saw the figure open the door.

She turned her head.

"Hey, babe." He said. "Can I come in?"

"It is a free country."

He chuckled and she glared at him. He made his way to the tub and sat down.

"What do you want, Logan?"

"You."

She laughed, but there was no humour in her voice. "Too late for that."

"I'm really tryin' here, 'Ro."

"You should have tried harder; then you would not be in this mess."

He clenched his jaw.

"Did she confess her love to you? Tell you that she wanted to be with you?" He stayed quiet. She twirled a few loose strands in her hand. "Did you take her up on her offer?"

"No!" He growled.

"Why not? You love the attention." She said, staring him dead in the eye. She turned away after a few seconds, wiping away a tear. "You are in love with her." She said quietly.

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"I see the way you look at her. She sees it too."

He sighed.

"I gave you all of me, Logan! And you gave me nothing in return!"

He could feel his anger rising.

"I want you to leave." She was now facing the front of the tub.

"Sorry, darlin', I'm not going anywhere." He roughly stated as he stood.

Her blue eyes were glaring at his now black ones. They were playing a deadly game.

"Get out." She said through clenched teeth.

"Ain't gonna happen."

Logan could hear the faint sounds of lightning bolts outside. He knew she could cause serious damage, but he wasn't going anywhere without her.

"I'm not leavin' this house and I'm not leavin' you. Strike me dead if ya want."

"I am warning you, you will get hurt."

"Well do it quickly then because I'd rather be dead than be without you."

"I hate you." She cried.

"I know."

"Am I not good enough for you?" She said in broken sobs.

He slumped down next to her. He hated to see her cry and hated the fact that he was the reason for her tears.

"What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

"Nothin' babe... I'm the idiot and the bastard."

She laughed a bit.

"I love you." He said. "I am in love with ya and I will do everythin' I can to fix this." He wiped her tears.

She exhaled loudly as he got up and grabbed her towel.

"Come here." He said, arms open. She stood up and fell into his arms. Logan took his time drying her off before moisturizing her body with her favourite vanilla scented body butter.

She remained quiet during the whole ordeal, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing that she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her skin.

He dressed her in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of underwear she reserved for cold nights and sat her down on their shared bed. He combed her hair and braided it before removing his own clothes.

She watched as he moved about the room removing clothes and putting on his pyjamas. She closed her eyes.

"'Ro?"

She turned to face him. She caressed his face as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He buried his face in her neck and growled.

"I need ya, 'Ro." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't want anybody else." He pulled her leg above his and caressed her thighs. "Let me show ya how much I need ya." He kissed her then. The kiss was hurried and aggressive, as if he were running out of time.

He snaked his hair under her shirt and pulled at her nipples. His hand then made their way inside her underwear where he softly massaged her clit before filling her with two fingers.

She broke away from the kiss, panting and moaning while he placed his focus on her neck. He could feel his beast's voice telling him to claim her as his mate, but he didn't want to take her by surprise.

He licked and kissed her neck before rolling on top of her. She grabbed his hand, silently begging him to continue his ministrations, but he pulled his dick out of his boxers and pushed her underwear aside instead. She attempted to remove his shirt but he pinned her hands above her head.

"Why are you-" Her own voice was cut off by her screams. He had entered her roughly and without mercy. She squeezed her eyes shut; she didn't know whether she was in pleasure or in pain, but she didn't stop him.

She felt him lean forward and move the side of her face towards the pillow. She opened her eyes to face him, but when she did, she couldn't recognize him. She had seen his eyes go black multiple times in anger but never in pure lust.

He was fucking her like a crazed man and staring right at her. She wanted to touch him, but somehow knew he wouldn't let her.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled when he thrusted deeper. He chuckled. He continued to fuck her in this fashion until he felt himself coming undone. He quickly pulled out - much to her protests - and switched positions so that he was leaning against the headboard and she was sitting on top of him. If he was going to make her his, he was going to make sure that he could feel every part of her body.

He could feel her hardened breasts with every pump. He wanted to nibble and suck on them, but he had more important things to accomplish. "Oh fuck, Logan!" She moaned.

"Cum for me!" He hoarsly whispered in her ear as he pumped into her faster.

She tried to without her orgasm, knowing that once she came, she would be nothing but dead weight, but she couldn't. He put his finger in her ass and pumped harder; she came undone in a low gutteral moan. He stomach twitched as she kissed him.

He had slowed down his movements significantly, but he was still thrusting into her deeply.

"Are you going to finish inside me?" She whispered, high off her orgasm.

He growled. His primal sounds were turning her on which - in turn - were turning him on even more. Her scent was driving him crazy.

"I'm gonna do more than that, darlin'."

She gently kissed him, but he quickly moved his lips to her next. Before she could capture them again, he had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and bit her. She let out a scream that caused a few lightning bolts to erupt in the otherwise peaceful night sky, but as quickly as he had done it, as quickly as the pain seethed.

Logan had finished at the exact moment he had bit her and if he was correct, the next couple months would prove extremely busy for the both of them.

She tried to escape his grasp, but he kept her still. He gently kissed and licked the wounded flesh until she understood what just transpired.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke up, "Did you just brand me?"

His breathing was still heavy. "I had to. You're who I wanna be with for the rest of my life. I didn't buy this cabin and remodel it for myself."

"So you bit me." It was a rhetorical question.

He stared at her confused. He was so sure of himself and now he was doubting himself. She must have noticed his worried look because she quickly took hold of both sides of his face with her hands.

"Hey." She whispered. Look at me. I am not going anywhere."

He smiled and ran his fingers up and down her back.

"I love you, I really do." He kissed the spot where he bit her and sighed into her neck while she rested her head above his. "But please do not make neck biting a regular thing." She screamed when he nibbled at her neck again.

"Anything for you, darlin'."


End file.
